The Five Kisses Of Draco Malfoy And Hermione Grang
by dayflow
Summary: Five kisses during their fifth year. T for language. Two-shot.
1. Stages

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling, the character creator!

Summary: Five kisses during their fifth year. T for language. Two-shot.

* * *

The Five Kisses of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Stages

-x-x-x-x-

The first time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger, she denied it ever happened. She did her best to tamper with her memories, to imagine it was Ron, Viktor, even Harry! Anyone but _Malfoy_. She doesn't know how it started, how one minute they were screaming obscenities at each other in an abandoned corridor, the next minute they were up against the wall snogging furiously. She didn't want to relive the shock and horror of finding herself wrapped around Malfoy, her hands tangled in his soft pale hair, his firm mouth crushed to hers. Didn't want to remember his clean citrus scent, how he tasted like mint. Didn't want to acknowledge that she enjoyed their intense kiss immensely. Didn't want to admit that she desperately wanted [_needed_] more.

-x-x-x-x-

The second time Malfoy kissed Hermione, she ranted and raved at him to stop, stop, STOP! He had blackmailed her into meeting him in the empty classroom and immediately accused her of hexing him, placing a spell on him, slipping him some love potion; she must have done _something_ to make him want her so badly. And she denied all his accusations; in fact, she flung them right back at him and claimed that he must have done all those things to her because never in her right mind would she ever look at him, talk to him, fancy him! much less snog him…

And in his anger, he threw her up against one of the many bookcases in the room, trying to intimidate her…

And in her anger, she started banging her fists against his chest…

And their kisses were rough and bruised their lips and left marks on their skin.

And she may have said "stop", but she betrayed herself by violently kissing him even more.

-x-x-x-x-

The third time Malfoy kissed Hermione, she tried to bargain her way out of it. She was in the library trying to study when he pounced on her, pressing his lips against hers. She tried to reason with him, exams were coming soon after all, but he just ignored her and began nibbling on her earlobe and nuzzling her neck. She tried to bribe him; she'd tutor him, she'd even do all his homework, but he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, drawing her even closer to him. She tried to delay him with promises of a willing rendezvous, secret of course, at a later date, but he just silenced her with a mind-blowing kiss and all thoughts of study were forgotten.

-x-x-x-x-

The fourth time Malfoy kissed Hermione, she was so upset she cried even harder. She was at the top of the Astronomy tower, trying to forget about stupid, insensitive Ron when he found her with tell-tale tracks of tears upon her face. He wrapped his arms around her and softly held her, murmuring "don't cry", "he doesn't deserve you", "you're better off with out him" and things of that sort. She didn't want him, but his touch was so gentle and caring; his kiss was so tender and slow. It was so unlike all his other kisses, yet just as familiar; she couldn't help but fall into his comforting embrace.

Regretfully, she discovered that Ron may be what she wanted, but Draco was exactly what she needed. And as their kiss deepened and the tears began to fall anew, she sadly realized that Ron was slowly losing the war for her heart.

-x-x-x-x-

The fifth time Draco kissed Hermione, she knew it would be the last. They were on the Hogwarts Express; the school year was over. He'd pulled her into the loo and just stared at her forlornly, drinking her in, as if he'd never see her again. They didn't speak; they didn't need to. Her starry brown eyes searched his stormy grey ones and they both just _knew_. Just when she was ready to admit her love for him, he had to end his love for her. The softly tender, bittersweet kiss that held all her yearning and love ended far too soon and she was left alone in the bathroom, whispering "Goodbye, Draco."

* * *

A/N: This was based on the 5 Stages of Grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. I always thought Hermione would have a tough time admitting that she had feelings for Draco. I hope you liked it! :-)


	2. Types

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling, the character creator!

Summary: Five kisses during their fifth year. T for language. Two-shot.

* * *

The Five Kisses of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Types

-x-x-x-x-

The first time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger, he just couldn't help himself. Not when she glared at him with those fiery eyes and flushed cheeks, her wild hair whipping around her face, and that shrill voice that just _would not shut up_! He glared at those pink lips that spewed out nonsense and instinct took over. He crushed his mouth to hers, effectively stopping the shrewish noise that he just couldn't take anymore.

They both gasped at the contact; the sudden heat that engulfed them had shocked them both to stillness. In that moment he only knew that he needed this; this was good, right, real and he needed _more_. Animal instinct, primal, pure, and full of unadulterated _need_ took over. He sandwiched her to the wall, closing the gap between them, doing his best to consume her until they were merged into one. He fisted his hands in her bushy - yet oddly soft - hair, pulling her closer so he could ravage her eager mouth. He basked in her vanilla scent and devoured the sweetness of her lips.

Time stopped. And it was _brilliant_.

But when his brain finally screamed that he was snogging Mudblood Granger, he pulled away in shock, taking in her bewildered brown eyes, open mouth, and -was it even possible- more disheveled hair, before quickly turning around and running away.

-x-x-x-x-

The second time Draco kissed Granger, he was angry as hell and it was all her bloody fault. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Under normal circumstances he'd never think of the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all freak of nature. She must have done something to him because ever since the "incident", he could think of nothing but _her_. So when she denied all his accusations and had the audacity to suggest this was all his fault, he had to teach her a lesson.

Ignoring her protests, he roughly pushed her against the bookcase and grabbed her wrists, overpowering her. Harshly, his mouth assaulted hers, biting her lip and forcing his tongue inside. He'd wanted to prove that she was nothing, that this _thing_ didn't affect him, but the fire and heat that he continued to feel enraged him even more. He wanted to _break_ her.

But somewhere along the way, fierce passion overrode blind hatred and they melted into each other.

-x-x-x-x-

The third time Draco kissed Granger, he was bored out of his mind. She hadn't glared, sneered, or even noticed him the entire day, despite all his attempts to get her attention. This itchy feeling of being ignored grated on him. So when he found her, alone, late at night in her favorite room of the castle, he jumped at the opportunity that presented itself.

Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist, spun her around and pulled her close, tickling her sides. He playfully kissed her pert little mouth before burying his face in her neck and breathing in her scent. Ignoring her objections, he nipped at her earlobe, then turned her head to plant chaste little kisses along her jawline. Only when he kissed her a second time, skillfully tasting and teasing her with his tongue, did he get the attention he'd been subconsciously craving all day.

-x-x-x-x-

The fourth time Draco kissed Granger, he was not his normal, self-assured self. He never knew what to do around crying girls, they were so emotional! The awkward pat-on-the-shoulder turned into carefully holding the witch while she sobbed into his chest. He did his best to comfort her with reassuring words and meaningless phrases that always seem to be said at times like these, surprising himself by actually meaning them. As he wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs, he placed slow, soft kisses upon her that silently said everything he wished he could say out loud [_you're beautiful_].

-x-x-x-x-

The fifth time Draco kissed Hermione, he knew it would be the last. His side in the war was chosen for him; and he knew she would hate him for it. So before the inevitable could happen, he needed to have this one last moment with her. He did his best to memorize her; the clean scent of her soap; the taste of her kiss on his tongue; his fingertips trailing across her creamy skin; his eyes devouring her unruly hair and rosy lips before settling on her glistening brown eyes. He almost broke then, seeing in her the love he'd never even hoped to receive. As he held her close and reverently worshipped her mouth with his own, he did his best to convey all his love, longing, and regret into this one last kiss. And before he truly did break down before his beloved, he sadly murmured "Goodbye" against her lips and disappeared, leaving his heart with his Hermione.

* * *

A/N: After I wrote Chp 1, which was originally a one-shot, I wondered what Draco's POV would be, so this popped into my head. Where Hermione's POV is more about her emotional reactions, Draco's POV is more about the physical experience, which became the different types of kisses that can happen: Instinct, Angry, Playful, Comforting, Goodbye. I hope you liked it! :-)


End file.
